


I will love you if I never see you again

by weirdoevolving



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoevolving/pseuds/weirdoevolving
Summary: Kanaya comes home to find her wife in the garden playing the violin.





	I will love you if I never see you again

"Rose, I'm home," Kanaya greeted into the house as she took off her shoes and put her keys onto the table next to the door. She headed to the kitchen, planning to make dinner when she noticed the entrance to the garden she had was open.

"Rose, are you out there?" Kanaya poked her head out the door but saw no signs of her wife anywhere. No response. Kanaya was about ready to close the door when something caught her attention. It was the sound of someone playing the violin. Kanaya smiled to herself and followed the sound.

Rose was standing in the middle of the garden with her violin tucked beneath her chin. Kanaya stopped and leaned against the small tool shed, now wanting to interrupt Rose. She watched as Rose played an upbeat song that had a melancholy undertone to it. No matter how many times Kanaya watched Rose play, she would always be fascinated by the way Rose played so elegantly. It was almost like watching a complicated dance with many parts to it. Each step more complex than the last.

The song crescendo and stayed there for a few notes before it came back down slowly, then ending on a soft note. Kanaya clapped which made Rose jump and almost drop her violin.  
"Kanaya. I didn't know you came home. When did you get back?" 

"I did say I was home when I walked in, but you didn't hear me since you were out here," Kanaya replied as she made her way over to Rose. "Also, you left the door open." 

"Sorry. I thought I closed it. I'll make sure to slam it close next time." Rose said as she loosens the bowstring on the bow and put it away along with the violin in its case. She then fastened the case closed before turning to Kanaya.

"I like the song. What's the name of it?" Kanaya asked Rose. Rose didn't answer her. Instead, she pulled Kanaya into a kiss. It was soft, sweet, and full of love. 

"Not what I asked for, but I'm not complaining" Kanaya joked when the kiss broke.

"Kanaya, daring. you need to wake up." Kanaya paused for a few seconds to let Rose's work sink in then said

"What?"

"What are you talking about? This isn't a dream." Even as the words left her mouth, Kanaya knew Rose was right. It's a dream because Rose isn't here. She was a million miles away beside Dirk.  
"Please, don't make me wake up. I miss you so much it hurts." Kanaya pleads with dream Rose, pale jade tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, my darling Kanaya," Rose said. She put her hand on Kanaya's cheek, and Kanaya grabbed Rose's hand and clung to it like it was a lifeline. Dream Rose let Kanaya hold her hand a little longer before she kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry. Don't forget that I love you." 

She buried her face into the pillow and let out a scream that hurt her throat. After what felt like hours, Kanaya eventually got out of bed and went to her laptop. She had an idea. It probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot. When the computer turned on it, the wallpaper pop up, and it hit Kanaya like a ton of bricks. It was a picture of Rose and her on a date. She was holding the camera and smiling at it while Rose was smiling at Kanaya. Her eyes filled with love for her. Kanaya almost cracked, but she kept moving. She opened trollian and began to type.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] -- 

GA: I Know This Will Probably Will Not Work, But I'm Trying Anyways  
GA: I Want To Tell You That The Last Ten Years Were The Best Of My Life  
GA: You Made Me The Happiest Troll On Earth C  
GA: Jade Bloods Weren't Allowed To Contribute To The Slurry, And They Were Sent Off To Live By Themselves When They Become Adults  
GA: I Was So Scared Of That, But Then You Came Along  
GA: You Came And Broke All The Rules  
GA: You Showed Me What Love Is  
GA: For That, I'm Forever Grateful  
GA: I Love You With All Of My Heart  
GA: I'll Always Love You  
GA: I Will Love You If I Never See You Again

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased being trolled by tentacleTherapist [TT] --

Kanaya waited by the laptop for a little bit, hoping that Rose would see her messages and reply but she knew deep down that Rose would never read this or response. She looked at her hand and saw her wedding ring. She took it off and held it in the palm of her hand. It shined in the light like it was mocking her. She wanted to throw it. Instead, she got a necklace chain and put it on it before she put it around her neck. She ran her fingers over the indentation of the ring left on her finger. Seeing the spot where her ring sat for years made her pissed. She's pissed at Dirk for taking her wife away from her. So Kanaya made a promise to herself. She'll get Rose back no matter what. No matter how long it takes. She'll get Rose back even if it means she'll have to cut Dirk in half with her chainsaw.


End file.
